Angel Wings
by Anzu-Mazaki-chan
Summary: Ok... Angel Wings is a favorite, but theres one thing. I'm not sure you guys will like I changed some personalitys. NO! Anzu is NOT a slut and this is AnzuYami AnzuYugi based.... for true YamiYugi fans you should know its not being a slut its a twofer.
1. Chapter One Love Is Forever

**Disclaimer:** ok you guys… I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters, though I did make up some of my own, like… well… you will see. Anyway… enjoy and if you've any complains please speak up.

-Pharaoh's Girl, Anzu.

Chapter One

Love is forever

"Anzu!"

Anzu looked over at Yuugi and smiled. "Yes?" She asked. "Don't scare me like that..." Yuugi started. "You spaced out again." Anzu blinked and blushed lightly. "Oh. Sorry." She said and lowered her eyes. "It's ok don't worry about it you jut scared me for a second." Yuugi said and let out a soft sigh. Anzu nodded and knelt down to him and asked, "Are you going to the fair tomorrow?"

Yuugi nodded and smiled at her. "Good. Would you go with me?" Anzu asked. "It's going to be my last day in Domino, and I wanted it to be a good one." Yuugi's eyes widened and he took her hands. "No, you can't go!" Tears started to slowly well up in his eyes.

"Yuugi don't cry. Please." Anzu begged. "My dream of being a dancer is finally going to come true. You see… I'm moving to New York." Yuugi let go of her hands and looked away. "Yuugi?"

"I'll go with you Anzu. Congratulations on the dancing dream." Yuugi said softly in a saddened voice. "Thanks." Anzu replied and stood upright. "Of course." Yuugi said and closed his eyes. Yami watched from the other side of the room. Tears filled his eyes slowly but he tried his best to hide them. Yuugi opened his eyes again and more tears began to replace the ones before them. He looked over at Yami and saw the tears forming in his eyes. "Yami…" Yuugi said softly. "Huh? What did you say Yuugi?" Anzu asked. "Yami… he's… he's crying." Yuugi said and looked up at her.

"He is?" Anzu asked and looked by the window on the other side of the room. She sighed as she saw his teardrops hit the floor and appear visible to the mortal eyes. Yami was in his astral form witch made him invisible to anyone but his haikari Yuugi. (Light)

Yami had his arms crossed and had his back propped up against the wall trying to seem tough. Yuugi shook his head as he watched Yami wipe his tears away every few seconds. "So trying to act tough Yami." Yuugi scolded. Yami smirked and answered, "I don't have to." Anzu blinked and back up now thinking she's able to see him as well as Yuugi. Yami noticed the way she was acting and saw she's was stareing right at him. Or at least he thought she was. He moved to the other side and watched as she followed his every movement. She could see him and this made him nervous because now he knew she saw him cry. "You can see me?" He asked softly. "Can you hear me too?" Anzu nodded to him. Yuugi blinked. "You can see Yami?" He asked.

"Yes Yuugi I can." She replied. "If only it could have happened sooner. Your being able to see him won't help now that your moving." Yuugi sighed. "Yuugi… I have something I want to tell you and Yami tomorrow before I leave." Anzu said and blushed lightly. Yuugi nodded. Yami blinked and asked curiously, "Why can't you tell us now?" Anzu stopped blushing and laugh softly wagging her finger at Yami. "Now, now Yami you will have to wait. Ever heard the saying "Curiosity Killed The Cat?" You can wait."

Yami lowered his eyes and blushed with embarrassment. Yuugi laughed watching Yami's face turn red in less then two seconds. "Shut up Yuugi." Yami ordered and looked away. Yuugi smiled and looked up at Anzu. "We've been best friends for 10 years. Anzu… nothing will keep me from seeing you. I promise." Yuugi promised and took her hands again. "So you will come visit me then?" Anzu asked with excitement. "Yes, you have my word."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do without you Yuugi." Anzu said and hugged him. Yuugi blushed heavily and gave a nervous laugh. Yami looked to Yuugi and smirked. "Oh something wrong aibou?" Yami asked with a slight chuckle. (Partner) Yuugi turned to Yami and glared at him. Yami laughed softly watching them. He loved to tease his haikari and joke about his deep feelings for Anzu. Though deep down… he felt just as his haikari did. The next day at the three headed to the amusement park. Yami looked around curiously wondering about the rides and what exactly they were. He was clueless. Absolutely clueless.

Anzu walked off from the two and went onto the fairus wheel. Yami watched Anzu from the bottom of the wheel. He wondered what this giant circular monster was and what it wanted with Anzu. Yuugi was in the wave pool getting cooled off because the sun was so hot. Yami couldn't feel the sun so he didn't understand this ether. Then just as he turned his attention back to Anzu he saw the wheel come to a sudden stop. His heart began to race. Anzu noticed this too and she saw no one was getting on or off. Those where the only reasons it would stop so she became very nervous.

"Help!" She cried and tried to get out of the seat. But she couldn't undo the buckle. Yami looked on in horror and tried to climb up but was not able. Anzu was terrified and her fear activated something that was locked up inside her for many centuries.

Just as quick as Yami could blink she blasted the buckle off of her and the two huge angelic wings came out of her back. She flew down to the other people and freed them then brought them to the ground. Yami watched in amazement. Though he was happy she was safe he was now wondering about this new ability. After Yuugi came out of the water Anzu explained about what she wanted to tell them. She said that she had feeling for both of them for years.

Yami was even more upset now. He and Yuugi both were because they felt just the same as Anzu and now more then ever they wanted her to stay. Anzu looked at them sadly then looked away and said softly, "I have to go now. Good bye boys…" Yami was not about to let her leave just yet. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist spun her back around and pulled her close to him. "You are not going anywhere… without us." Yami said with a chuckle. Yuugi smiled softly and said, "That's right we love you and we're not letting you leave without us." Anzu smiled softly and started to become teary.

The very next day it was time for Anzu to leave. She had her stuff packed and was headed for the airport. Yuugi and his aibou Yami were running as fast as they could to reach the airport before the love of their lives left them forever. Yami started teasing Yuugi about how slowly he was running so he would speed up. Yuugi took it the wrong way and kicked Yami in the kneecap. He was fed up with Yami's teasing and he wasn't too thrilled about Anzu leaving. They reached the port just in time.

Anzu was boarding and her mom was packing the bags down bellow the plane. Yuugi ran up to her and started to board the plane as well. Anzu and Yuugi sat down next to each other and started to talk about Duel Monsters. Yami sat in the hallway in his transparent form. He watched as the stewardesses walked by and began to wonder about this whole flying thing. (Scared of heights)

Anzu and Yuugi continued their conversation as Yami stood up and looked out the windows of the plane. Just then the plane started to take off. Yami felt himself begin to lose his balance and he fell back onto the floor. "Earthquake Yuugi. Take cover!" Yami said and laid down on his chest placed both hands over his head. "Yami you nut it's the plane. It's starting to take off. And didn't I tell you to sit down and buckle up!" Yuugi asked in a stern voice. "But… but… it made me fall." Yami whined. "Because you didn't do as I told you now find a seat and stay there." Yuugi ordered. "Mean." Yami muttered and sat down in the seat across from them with his arms folded. Quite a few hours later the plane stopped. It was finally in New York and they could finally leave the plane witch Yami so feared. (Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Evil spirits and bad guys that are psychos he can handle. But, planes. Noooope.)

After they got out of (Yami's words) "The Big Metal Monster." Anzu and the others went to the hotel she was staying at until all her stuff was moved into the new house. Anzu was too tired to stay up and hang out with Yuugi so Yuugi went to another room and went to sleep too. Yami sat at the edge of his bed in his astral form and said softly trying not to wake up Yuugi. "I have a feeling what I saw earlier is going to become a problem. Yuugi and I had better be careful. I know… this is just the beginning."


	2. Chapter Two Anzu The Fallen Angel

Chapter Two

Anzu The Fallen Angel

The very next morning Anzu got up, got dressed and headed right over to her dance lessons.

When Yuugi awoke it was 1:00 PM it was almost time for Anzu's lessons to end. Yuugi walked over to pick up Anzu from dance.

When he got there he overheard some girls talking about howbishounen Yami was and wondering if he had a girlfriend. (Pretty boy) This took a big hit to Yuugi's ego and pride. "Yami, Yami, Yami, blah, blah, blah." Yuugi said very annoyed.

Yami stood right next to Yuugi and tilted his head to the side confused of why he was now angry with him. "Aibou?" Yami asked blinking a bit. "Don't talk to me teme." (jerk, asshole, ect.) Yuugi said in a harsh tone. Yami lowered his eyes and decided it would be best if he just did as he was told and keep his mouth shut.

Just then Anzu walked out of the room and was being followed by a 17-year-old boy. Yami blushed lightly seeing the outfit Anzu was wearing. It was a short-cut blue dress, with a pink bow around the middle and light blue high-healed shoes. Her hair was also done up with a blue ribbon. Yuugi also blushed but not as much as Yami.

Anzu smiled at them softly and waved to them. Just then the 17-year-old boy came up behind Anzu and grabbed her. "Help!" Anzu cried but Yuugi was too weak to fend him off. Yami was not about to let this jerk hurt her so he took control over Yuugi and made a beeline for his throat.

But before he got to him the boy punched him and made him fall to the floor.

Anzu was now extremely mad. No one hurts her man and lives to tell about it. She quickly bit the boy's arm making him release her. Anzu turned to him and her eyes became a very dark brown. Yami looked up at her and watched as she began to chant some kind of a spell.

"Oh Ra god of the sun… give me the strength! In the name of the gods of earth, air, fire, and water… give me the power! In the name of the great pharaohs in all of Egypt! I beg of you! Allow me now to destroy those that stand against me!" Two huge white angel wings appeared out of her back. Then she lifted her hands up into a pose as if she was ready to hold something and shouted, "Angel's Song!" Yami watched as a harp appeared in her hands and she struck the cords. As soon as she played the hard a huge visible sound wave came from it and struck down the 17-year-old boy. Just soon as it came, it went just as quickly.

When the boy hit the floor Anzu's wings vanished, she went back to normal and she began to collapse. Yami noticed this and he quickly got up and caught her before she hit the floor.

Yami picked her up and cradled her in his arms. He carried her out of the dance hall and back to the hotel. Then he laid her on the bed and waited for her to awaken. When she awoke she saw Yami sitting next to her and reading a book about angels. "Yami?" Anzu said in a questioning tone. "I need to talk to you about something Anzu." Yami answered. "About what?" Anzu asked. Yami pointed to an angel in the book he was reading. Anzu peered over his shoulder and looked at the angel.

"I think this is you Anzu… another you. I know it sounds strange but I think you're the angel princess… Samara." Yami said and looked over at her. "Yami look at me…" Anzu started. "I am" he said blushing. "Ehem." Anzu folded her arms and glared at him. "Sorry." Yami said and looked away. "Now look at me. Do I look like an angel to you? And don't flirt I want an honest answer with no flirting attached to it." Anzu said. "Yes… and I'm not flirting. Look closely at this angel Anzu. She looks just like you only she has brown eyes. I think your true form is finally coming out after so long." Yami explained.

"And look here." Yami said and pointed to a young boy standing in the way back of the picture. "Yuugi!" Anzu gasped. "No Anzu look closer. Look at his eyes." Yami said. Anzu looked at his eyes and noticed they were just like Yami's. "No way!" Anzu cried and looked even closer. "Yes Anzu that's me it seems. Or. My ancestor." Yami said. "If you read further you will see that Samara and this boy… Ouji. Were dating. They were in love." Yami explained.

"But if he's you and she's me then… we were meant to be together is what you're telling me?" Anzu asked. "Yes." Yami replied and watched as Anzu took the book from him and looked at it carefully then she told Yami to leave the room. Yami did as she asked and left the room. As Anzu looked at the book, she started to remember parts of her past life as an angel.

Anzu's memory

"Samara! Go! I'll fend them away!" Samara flew up and looked down at Ouji who was now being threatened by the angel cops.

"Leave now and forget about Samara. If you do we will allow you to live." The leader cop said. "No! Samara means the world to me I am not going anywhere. You will have to kill me first." Ouji said.

"Come now boy if you don't leave we will have to kill you. Don't force us." The leader cop said and crossed his arms. Ouji smirked and said, "Go ahead and kill me but our love will go on forever."

The leader cop growled and ordered for them to shoot. The arrow sliced threw Ouji's chest and he was dead.

End memory

"Oujiiiiiiiiiiii!" Anzu cried out of the blue remembering the pain she felt when she watched him die.

Yami was lying asleep in his bed in Yuugi's room. Just as Anzu cried out for Ouji Yami's eyes opened. Only they didn't belong to him anymore.

Two huge black angel wings appeared on his back and his eyes were a lime green. Ouji… was awake.


	3. Chapter Three A New Beginning: And The A...

**Disclaimer:** Ok! First I'd like to say thank you soooo much! Thank you to Mariks1andonly and also to The Broken Bow. THANK YOU! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews and I'm so sorry I couldn't say so sooner. Forgive me.

Anyways, you all know I don't own Yugioh, but Samara and Ouji are mine along with the cops so HA! Ok, thanks so much once again. I'll try and update as soon as possible.

Chapter Three

A New Beginning: And

The Attack Of The Angel Cops

Ouji was awake and the angel cops knew it. They gathered up the troops a headed to earth.

Ouji smiled hearing the voice of his love for so long and he immediately jumped up and flew out of the window to find his love Samara. When he got there he saw that her window was shut. He started to beat his wings heavily against the window trying to get her attention.

When she saw him there she screamed and hid her head under her pillow. Ouji smirked watching her and whispered, "Samara. My love its me please don't fear. Open this window so I may enter."

Anzu peeked out from under her****pillow and looked back over to him. When she saw that his figure was like Yami's she uncovered her head, walked over to the window, and let him in. Ouji flew in and landed right next to her.

Anzu backed up slowly now looking into his eyes and seeing they didn't belong to Yami or Yuugi they were green. "Samara… my love." Ouji said and reached a hand to her. "No." Anzu said and shook her head.

"What!" Ouji blinked and lowered his hand surprised by her reaction. "No?" Ouji repeated in a questioning voice. "But Samara…" Anzu shook her head and repeated herself. "No!"

Ouji was confused. He thought she loved him. "I'm not your love! I'm not Samara!" Anzu shouted and shook her head again. "Your not!"

He very shocked by this because she looked and spoke just like his Samara. Then he noticed her eyes. "You aren't her…" Ouji said and backed up.

"No I'm not according to my friend Yami I'm her reincarnated form. Anzu Mazaki. You must be Ouji." Anzu said and folded her arms looking at him. "Indeed I am miss Mazaki." Ouji said and bowed before her.

'Well… he's polite gotta hand him that.' Look you don't have to call me that. I'd prefer Anzu." Anzu said smiling. "Miss Anzu?" Ouji asked. "No just Anzu."

"Ok then. Anzu…" Ouji agreed and kissed her hand. "Forgive me I was rude to beg to come in and intrude on you like that." Ouji said.

Just then the angel cops arrived right behind Ouji. "Ouji! Get your hands off that girl!" Reon the lead angel cop said. "Reon?" Ouji asked nervously and turned to them. "Hands off." Reon repeated.

"They are off you baka." Ouji said with a light chuckle similar to Yami's. (Idiot or stupid depending on how you use it) "Hold your tongue demon child!" Mimi said. Mimi is the second in command. "HALF demon. You know I'm part angel too." Ouji said sternly.

"I think you should leave her side now before we are forced to kill you again." Said Rain. Rain was third in command and one of their best officers. "Yes" Agreed Skyler. Skyler was one of the strongest male officers on the force and was the oldest as well. Ouji shook his head disagreeing with the four and crossed his arms.

"Lets just get the boy and go." Said Jessie. Jessie was one of the top females in the group and very strong but not as strong as Rain. "Catch me if ya can!" Ouji called and flew back out the window.

Anzu growled and glared at the cops. Skyler grabbed Anzu by the wrist and held her there as the other four flew after him. "Let me go!" Anzu cried and her wings suddenly came out of her back. Skyler was so surprised by this he let go of her and fell back onto the bed.

Anzu saw this chance to go find Ouji and help him fight off the cops. When she found him he already had an arrow in his leg and right wing. This made it hard for Ouji to escape. He was bleeding immensely and was just about ready to give up.

Anzu stepped in front of them blocking Ouji. "Thank you Anzu…" Ouji whispered and collapsed. Anzu knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Ouji… I… I know… I know your sharing a body with my friends and if you want to live you must let Yuugi take over so I can carry him to the hospital." Anzu begged looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Alright." Ouji agreed and allowed Yuugi to have control. Yuugi was clueless of what just happened all he knew was he was badly hurt. Since Yuugi didn't have wings the arrow that was in Ouji's wing fell to the ground. The only thing was that the wound in his wing appeared now in Yugi's chest.

Anzu scooped up her friend and flew off to the hospital. Tears ran down both of Anzu's cheeks as she looked at Yuugi's pale face. He had lost too much blood and was slowly beginning to die. Blood streamed down Yuugi's leg as she flew and ran off his leg falling to the ground below.

Anzu could feel Yuugi's heart slowing down. She tried to take her mind off him but it was just no good and though she was flying as fast as she could it was not fast enough to prevent Yuugi's death.

Suddenly she felt his heart stop and her face turned white with fear that Yuugi had died. She was right. Yuugi's blood loss was too great and his heart and stopped beating.

Yami could feel it too and he was devastated. His heart was filled with pain, and sorrow. His hikari was dead and there was no way he could bring him back. "Yuugi!" Anzu cried and shook his lifeless body. "You can't die! You can't!"

Her tears started flowing faster now as she gazed at his soulless, lifeless body. She held Yuugi's body close to her and closed her eyes.

She prayed it was just a bad dream like all the others. That her best friend, and hopeful boyfriend wasn't gone. Was not dead. That somehow he might still be still alive and he might look up at her with his big, cheerful, violet eyes once again. But it was not true. Yuugi was dead and both her and Yami knew it.

She landed in the middle of the park with Yuugi held tightly in her arms. Her heart was racing so fast she could barley breath. More, and more tears rolled down her cheeks and onto Yuugi's eyes.

Yami locked himself away in his dark should chamber, and refused to come out. As more of Anzu's tears caressed Yuugi's cheeks his wounds began to heal and his heart began to beat once again. More, and more tears hit his cheeks and the more that touched him. The more they healed him. Yuugi was beginning to come alive again.

Yami's eyes lit up as he began to feel the presents of Yuugi's young soul returning to its body. Yuugi was back and fully healed. Anzu's tears healed him body and soul.

Anzu laid Yuugi on the grass, and not realizing he was alive again she turned around and walked over to a tree near where Yuugi's body was. Yuugi slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Anzu. He wondered why she was so upset, and got up walked over to her.

"Anzu…?" Yuugi asked. "Why are you crying?" When Anzu heard the sound of Yuugi's soft voice she quickly opened her eyes and looked up at him. Yuugi smiled warmly and looked back at her with his big adorable violet eyes

"Yu- Yuugi!" Anzu cried and pulled him into a hug. "Ya Anzu?" Yuugi asked not really getting what's going on. "Your alive! Your alive!" She cried and hugged him tightly. Though Yuugi had no clue of what she meant by that or what in the world was going on… he liked the hugging. "Awww huggie!" Yuugi cried happily and hugged her back.

"I was so worried… I thought I'd lost you." Anzu cried softly. Just then out of nowhere Yami came out and hugged Yuugi too. "Aibou…" He said softly and hugged him as tightly as Anzu. "Awwww group huggie!" Yuugi cried happily and snuggled in between the two. "I thought I'd lost you aibou." Yami cried softly keeping his grip on Yuugi. "Where'd I go Yami?" Yuugi asked still confused. "You died Yuugi." Yami replied and snuggled Yuugi. "Both of you enough huggie. Yuugi can't breath." Yuugi whined.

Both of them let go of him not wanting to kill him again. "Sorry Yuugi we were just worried about you." Anzu explained. "I understand." Yuugi said and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yami looked up at the sky and thought to himself, "I knew something bad was going to happen. I have a feeling things are just going to become worse…"


End file.
